


Holly

by holmes221b



Series: The Rose of Ferelden [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Gen, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 22:37:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2709215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holmes221b/pseuds/holmes221b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A chance encounter on the road from Lothering breaks Warden Cousland's heart even more than it has already been broken.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holly

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be Christmas fluff...

Elessar stopped and sniffed.

"What is it, boy?" Daniella asked, gesturing for the others to stop. "Is it darkspawn?"

Alistair shook his head. “I doubt it’s darkspawn. We’d be able to sense them if it were, Daniella.”

Leliana stiffled a giggle. “Alistair, I think she knows that already.”

Elessar tugged at Daniella’s armor, trying to get her off the road.

"Someone must be coming," Daniella decided, "Let’s get off the road and hide."

"Why hide?" Sten objected.

Daniella turned and glared upwards at the Qunari. “Because there is only six of us and an unknown number of people approaching. We are not rushing headlong into an encounter that might lead to a fight without any information. Now get.”

Daniella’s response seemed to satisfy Sten, and the six of them hid in the thick brush that lined the road.

Just in time, as a large group of soldiers marched into view.

Daniella recognized the bear on the soldiers’ shields as the insignia of the Arl of Amaranthine. So did Alistair.

He glanced at Daniella with a worried look, half expecting her to leap out of the bushes and ambush the soldiers. The Warden rogue certainly looked as though she was seriously considering it.

"Don’t," he whispered, taking her hand as quietly as he could manage.

Blinking back the tears that had begun to well in her eyes, Daniella nodded wordlessly.

Once Howe’s men were out of sight, Alistair suggested, “It’s nearly nightfall, let’s set up camp here.”

"Nightfall isn’t for another hour or two," Morrigan objected, but her objection was ignored as Daniella nodded.

"Good idea, Alistair," she agreed, "We’ll reach Redcliffe around mid morning tomorrow, if all goes well."


End file.
